Abrázame
by TanInu
Summary: One-Short... Sólo hay una salida, una solución. Debe de irse para no meterlos en más peligro. Volverá a la soledad a menos que alguién lo detenga, alguién que le de una razón para quedarse. Alguien...


Terminaran hartados de mí, pero no pude evitar escribir este fanfic ayer, por que estaba más que deprimida. Y esa canción fue el detonante para mi tristeza... bueno, espero que les guste. Me siento feliz de los resultados...

* * *

**Abrázame**

**-**

_**El tiempo se le está terminando al joven kitsune. Necesita elegir entre las dos únicas opciones. Irse para no poner en peligro a su aldea ni a sus habitantes o seguir allí y buscar una manera de detener**__** el proceso que lentamente pone más y más en peligro su vida. ¿Cuál es la respuesta? ¿Qué le hará ver la opción correcta? Una amiga, ¿tal vez?**_

_**(One-Song**__**)**_

Llovía tristemente sobre la aldea, las nubes grisáceas opacaban completamente la luz solar, haciendo aún más lúgubre el aspecto de los cielos. Algunas fuertes corrientes de aire golpeaban a los árboles, haciendo crujir violentamente. Las calles permanecían vacías, siendo inundadas levemente por la torrencial tormenta que caía sobre Konoha. Las viviendas estaban casi todas ocupadas, a excepción de una, donde su residente se paseaba fantasmagóricamente por las silenciosas calles, asustando a más de un despreocupado habitante que miraba por la ventana. Su silueta oscura apenas y se distinguía por la lluvia; su mirada perdida en la nada y su andar cansado y resignado. Sus cabellos dorados se pegaban a su rostro, cubriéndole aún más sus opacos ojos. Usaba la ropa de Ambu que había obtenido recientemente, aunque dudaba que alguna vez la fuera a usar nuevamente. En su espalda traía una mochila negra, completamente mojada. Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no traía la banda de la aldea reluciendo en su frente, ahora se hallaba guardada dentro de su mochila, como un triste recuerdo.

Apenas levantando la mirada se guiaba por su desolado camino, vislumbrando a la distancia su destino. Tragó saliva al ver las puertas de la aldea, abiertas de par en par. Era lo mejor para todos, las cosas ya se habían complicado tanto que ni él mismo era capaz de controlarlas. Caminó ese pequeño tramo que lo separaba y se detuvo, miró hacia arriba observando la magnitud de la puerta y lo que tras ellas se encontraban, para después girarse y ver la aldea y suspirar melancólicamente. Le habría gustado despedirse de ese alguien que lo había obligado a permanecer dos años más en la aldea después de conocerse la terrible realidad.

_**Tienes que saber que es lo último que pido**_

_**Que estoy desesperado y según mis latidos**_

_**No me queda mucho**_

_**Tiempo a mi favor**_

Apretó sus puños antes de volverse al frente y mirar fijamente el sendero que le llevaría a una solitaria vida. Ahogando sollozos comenzó a caminar, atravesando las puertas e iniciar su trayectoria. Las lágrimas ya no se distinguían bajo la lluvia que mojaba su pálida tez. Ya a unos diez metros de distancia, pudo distinguir chapoteos tras él, más no volteó, siguió caminando, ignorando cualquier cosa.

-¡Naruto!—gritó alguien cada vez más cerca. Apretó los párpados y la mandíbula, deteniéndose de golpe al descifrar quien era la dueña de esa voz. Ahora sería mucho más difícil dejar todo atrás--¡Naruto!—volvió a repetir la joven médico, que corría desesperadamente hacia la entrada; vestía su uniforme de hospital y se veía demacrada. Se detuvo en las puertas y miró al frente, observando al hombre que se había quedado prácticamente pegado al piso--¡Naruto!—exclamó nuevamente corriendo hacia él.

-Sakura-chan…--murmuró él girándose para mirarla de frente y detener su alocada carrera con tan sólo mostrar su mirar. Sus ojos azules reflejaban una tristeza mortal, a tal grado que habían perdido su brillo para dejar sólo un vacío de dolor y soledad. Y todos estos sentimientos eran causados por la simple idea de abandonarla a ella, el único ser que ha amado de verdad a pesar de saber que no es correspondido.

_**Y antes de perder de vista mi camino**_

_**Quiero mirarte un poco y soñar que el destino**_

_**Es junto a ti mi amor**_

-¿Qué crees que haces?—preguntó la chica con la respiración agitada y mirándolo acusadoramente.

-Me voy—respondió él apenas mirándola.

-Pero volverás, ¿cierto?—preguntaba ella al recordar que no ha habido misiones de ningún tipo a excepción de las de alta prioridad o ultra secretas. Tal vez una de esas sería a las que el chico iría. Intentaba hacerse la idea de eso.

-No—dijo él cortante—Me voy para siempre, Sakura—añadió con voz seria, olvidándose del apelativo cariñoso que siempre usaba con ella.

-¿Cómo…?—gimió ella angustiada—Estás bromeando, ¿cierto?—cuestionaba shockeada. Negaba con la cabeza y sus ojos esmeraldas se inundaban lentamente de lágrimas—Tú no te puedes ir, no, es mentira…

-Lo siento—se disculpó bajando la cabeza y tragándose todos esos sentimientos que lentamente le carcomían el alma. A pesar de las gotas de lluvia que continuamente golpeaban el piso, logró escuchar esos sollozos que la chica soltaba, mientras seguía sin creerse lo de su partida.

-¿Pero, por qué?—preguntó sin entender.

-Es lo mejor—respondió mirándola tristemente—Tú mejor que nadie sabes el peligro que significa la debilitación del sello—explicaba—Está en su límite, con cualquier descuido mío el zorro podría salir y…--no se atrevió a continuar.

-No, no sucederá eso, no—se negaba a creer la chica, acercándose lentamente a él—Por favor, no hagas esto—rogó llorando.

-No he encontrado otra opción—dijo desviando la mirada para no caer en el hechizo que ese par de ojos esmeraldas tenían sobre él.

-Naruto…--gimió en un sollozo—No te vayas, por favor—suplicó frente a él, tomándole por la mano, sorprendiendo por completo al chico—No me dejes…

_**Quédate un segundo aquí a hacerme compañía**_

_**Quédate tantito más**_

_**Quiero sentirte mía**_

-Sakura…--susurró él mirándola temblar ante su figura. Se veía tan frágil e indefensa, ahí bajo la lluvia, con los ojos aguados en lágrimas y suplicando que se quede junto a ella. Era demasiado como para soportarlo. No podría quedarse, era demasiado arriesgado, pero… Si le pidieran una razón para quedarse, ella lo sería. Siempre lo ha sido y mucho más ahora. Se mordió el labio inferior mientras sutilmente la rodeaba con sus brazos, sintiendo el poco calor que su pequeño cuerpo despedía, sentir los sollozos que atravesaba su figura y también, tomándola como una despedida, un adiós definitivo.

-Te extrañaré—dijo en un susurró mientras bajaba la mirada, escondiendo sus ojos bajo su fleco, más no las lágrimas que lentamente comenzaron a surcar su rostro.

_**Y Abrázame**_

_**Y Abrázame**_

_**Y Abrázame**_

_**Y Abrázame**_

-No, no te despidas—rogaba ella poniendo sus manos sobre su pecho y levantar la cabeza para mirarlo fijamente, con los ojos rojos por el líquido salino derramado—No te puedes ir, no, por favor…--seguía suplicando mientras apretaba sus manos contra la ropa del rubio para seguir llorando, sufriendo por la inminente pérdida que se avecinaba en su vida. Sí, el perder a Naruto sería el golpe de gracia a todas sus tristezas vividas. No habían podido traer de vuelta a Sasuke, las veces intentadas salieron perdiendo, heridos y con las esperanzas por el piso. Después con el peligro que Akatsuki traía continuamente, con sus intentos de llevarse al kitsune para extraer al Bijuu que aún se encontraba sellado dentro de él. Fallaron, pero aumentaron el riesgo de la liberación de la bestia, y por lo tanto, la inmediata muerte del chico. Y ahora, que al fin habían alcanzado una paz momentánea, él se iba. ¡No! Ya no sería capaz de soportar más dolor, más penas, más sufrimiento; perder a Naruto significaría su muerte. Ya no tendría más razones para vivir, toda la alegría que poseía su vida se esfumaría instantáneamente.

-Sakura, debo de irme—pedía él con los ojos opacos.

-¡No!—gritó ella apretando más su agarre contra su chaleco--¡No te dejaré!—agregaba destrozada.

-Por favor…--.

-¡Por favor, tú!—exclamó encarándolo--¡Cómo puedes irte así! ¡Rendirte!—le gritó furiosamente--¡Tú que decías que jamás hay que rendirse, que buscaba mejorar continuamente para convertirse en Hokage!—agregó clavando sus orbes en las del muchacho--¿¡Dónde quedó ese sueño!?--.

_**Hoy me he dado cuenta que no había sentido**_

_**Tanto miedo antes que yo no decido**_

_**Que Dios lo hace mejor**_

Aquella forma en la que ella le gritó y exigió respuesta le dejó anonadado. No sabía qué responderle, puesto que no tenía la respuesta ni para sí mismo. Todo lo que ella había dicho era cierto, pero ahora no sabía qué hacer. Le había confundido por completo, estaba dudando en irse o no; el sello se debilitaba, era un inminente peligro, pero en el proceso se olvidaría de esas personas queridas que había conocido, dejaría el lugar donde creció. No le importaba mucho que su infancia hubiera sido horrible, eso le ayudó a convertirse en el hombre que ahora es hoy. Con sus casi veintitrés años de edad, perteneciente al equipo Ambu y según la Godaime, próximo Hokage. Cada una de esas razones tenía peso, más no el suficiente como para hacerlo quedar allí. Había tomado la decisión, ya no podía echarse para atrás, sin importar de lo eso trajera consigo.

-No puedo—respondió mirándola—Jamás me perdonaría que alguien querido saliera lastimado—admitía mostrando su más grande miedo.

-Tú nunca has lastimado a nadie querido—decía ella comprensivamente.

-Es mentira—murmuró él sombríamente—Te lastimé a ti—gruñó molesto al recordar aquel suceso de su adolescencia, donde perdió el control del demonio zorro en la cuarta cola y lastimo a la kunoichi. En aquel momento se sintió como el ser más repugnante de la tierra al haberse atrevido a lastimar a tan bella criatura.

-No fue apropósito, no sabías lo que hacías—reiteraba ella, intentando tranquilizarlo.

-¡Y qué pasaría si se repitiera y esta vez fuera más grave!—gritó apretando la mandíbula para controlarse—Si volviera a herirte, no lo dudaría dos veces y me mataría—admitía mostrando una torcida y desanimada sonrisa.

-¡No digas eso!—exclamó ella levantando una mano para tocar su rostro y a la vez, obligarlo a que la mirara—Sé que no volverá a pasar, en aquella ocasión, fue mi culpa por acercarme aún sabiendo que era peligroso pero…--se cortó a sí misma al recordar todos los sentimientos vividos en aquel desesperado momento.

_-¿Pero?—_se preguntaba el chico en su cabeza, inútilmente esperanzado. Su corazón latía lleno de ansiedad, mientras que en su cabeza se repetía una y otra vez que no se hiciera esperanzas, puesto que ella ya había decidido desde hace mucho.

_**Y antes de perder de vista mi camino**_

_**Quiero mirarte un poco y soñar que el destino**_

_**Es junto a ti mi amor**_

-No podía—dijo ella con los ojos nuevamente cristalinos—El verte en aquel estado, y todo por la maldita promesa me hizo sentir como una completa egoísta, que ha convertido a sus amigos en algo para complacer sus anhelos—se regañaba a sí misma—Yo fui la que te hizo daño, mucho daño—añadía recordando—Mucho antes de ese día, desde niños y estoy arrepentida por ello por qué…—seguía mientras derramaba más lágrimas—Lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado, es haberte conocido…

Y todo para él pareció dar un giro de 180°. Su corazón se detuvo momentáneamente para después volver a latir desbocadamente; la respiración se volvió acelerada, acompasada con los alocados latidos y su boca se secó momentáneamente. ¿Acaso ella de verdad lo quería? O simplemente era una acción para que él no se fuera y la dejara sola como lo había echo Sasuke. Claro esta, nunca con el mismo sentimiento. Posiblemente ella sentiría compañerismo y miedo de perder a su único compañero de equipo, más jamás esa pasión y desesperación que tuvo al perder al Uchiha. Con aquellos pensamientos su alma se volvió a sumir en la oscuridad donde momentos antes se había encontrado sumergida.

-No te vayas, por favor—rogó nuevamente, mirándolo a los ojos con súplica. Sus manos se ciñeron con fuerza contra la femenina cintura.

_**Quédate un segundo aquí a hacerme compañía**_

_**Y quédate tantito más**_

_**Quiero sentirte mía**_

-Sakura, por favor, no lo hagas más difícil—decía él intentando permanecer firme en su decisión, a pesar de que ya dudaba más de lo deseado. La joven lo miró desilusionada y sintió desfallecer al ver que estaba perdiendo; lo estaba perdiendo. Las piernas le comenzaron a temblar ante aquel gran dolor que nacía lentamente en su ya magullado corazón.

Por otro lado, el chico hacía lo posible por luchar contra sus deseos, más su mente ya era dominada por su desesperado corazón, que seguía buscando algo que le hiciera permanecer allí, cualquier cosa que fuera lo suficientemente importante como para obligarle a quedarse. Lo que fuera…

-Abrázame—pidió él, mientras la apretaba contra su cuerpo. La chica no dudó ni un segundo antes de abrazarlo por completo y ocultar su rostro contra su pecho y volver a llorar. La lluvia lentamente iba cediendo, sus cuerpos totalmente húmedos estaban completamente juntos, intentando, tal vez, darse calor vanamente. El frío les calaba los huesos y provocaba temblores en sus cuerpos, más no les importaba, lo único que en realidad deseaban era quedarse el uno con el otro, allí, parados bajo la lluvia.

_**Y Abrázame**_

_**Y Abrázame**_

_**Y Abrázame**_

_**Y Abrázame**_

-No me dejes…--rogó ella. Él guardó silencio, buscando algún tipo de salida a la encrucijada en la que ya se había metido. Tenía que existir la salida, debía de encontrarla. Algo para poder irse o quedarse…

_**Dame una razón para quedarme**_

_**Yo no quiero tu compasión**_

_**Quiero que estés conmigo**_

_**Hasta que me haya ido**_

-Una razón—murmuró él de repente, rompiendo con el encanto que se había formado entre ellos. La chica se quedó un segundo sin entender, pero al ver sus ojos azules, que lentamente comenzaban nuevamente a llamear vida, le hicieron entender que esta era su última oportunidad. Su corazón pensó más rápido que la mente al decidir qué le diría para que permaneciera junto a ella.

-Por que te quiero—admitió aún embrujada por sus orbes azules, que al escuchar eso, parecieron resplandecer como un zafiro recién pulido. Pudo sentir como el chico inhalaba aire y como sus mejillas se tornaban de un rosa muy pálido, pero significativo gracias a la recién palidez adquirida en su rostro—No…--murmuró ella rompiendo el hechizo y llevándose consigo al chico, quien al instante perdió toda la ilusión que acababa de crear.

-¿Entonces?—preguntó él, desilusionado.

-No te puedo querer—admitía ella bajando la mirada y apretar sus manos contra él—Por que siempre lo he hecho—agregó temblándole el pulso—Y esto que siento ya no es un simple "te quiero"—seguía explicando sin ver al muchacho, quien con cada palabra que salía de esos pequeños labios, se le iluminaba el rostro—Sino un "Te Amo"—finalizó mirándolo levemente, con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

_**Y Abrázame**_

_**Y Abrázame**_

_**Y Abrázame**_

_**Y Abrázame**_

_**Y Abrázame**_

Y por segunda vez en esa conversación, no supo qué contestar. Sus manos temblaban sobre la cintura de la médico, pasaba saliva continuamente por su garganta sin obtener el resultado requerido. Su mente parecía haberse detenido por completo al haber escuchado la declaración de la chica. Aquella indefensa niña que desde pequeña buscó alguna forma de hacerse notar entre las personas y que lo logró. Una sonrisa adornó su rostro cuando el primer rayo de sol atravesó las nubes, irrumpiendo la leve llovizna que aún quedaba, volviéndose como un cálido rocío. Una de sus manos dejó la cintura de la chica para subir a su rostro y acariciarlo tiernamente. Sus ojos azules se encontraban absortos del mundo, fijos solamente en el rostro que se mostraba frente a él. Y el deseo pudo más que la cordura. Sus labios se posaron contra los de la chica, besándola cortamente pero intentando demostrar todos sus sentimientos reprimidos por tantos años. Al separarse, pudo ver como ella lo miraba sonrojada y anonada.

-¿Naruto?—preguntó.

-Abrázame, tan sólo abrázame—pidió volviendo a abrazarla con fuerza, poniendo su mentón sobre sus rosados cabellos y aspirar el aroma que despedían.

_**Y abrázame**_

_**Dame una razón para quedarme, sólo dame una razón**_

_**Y abrázame**_

_**Dame una razón para quedarme, sólo dame una razón**_

_**Y abrázame**_

_**Dame una razón para quedarme, yo no quiero tu compasión**_

_**Y abrázame**_

_**Dame una razón**__**, sólo dame una razón**_

-¿Te irás?—preguntó ella, temiendo que a pesar de lo que dijo, él decidiera de todas maneras irse. El chico permaneció en silencio, tenso y al parecer pensando lo que haría. Con cada segundo que pasaba Sakura se ponía más y más nerviosa. Se mordía su labio inferior con insistencia mientras que escuchaba los latidos del corazón del kitsune y sus lentas respiraciones. Cuando el ambiente ya no podía ser peor, lo sintió apretarse contra sí y levantarla en vilo, sosteniéndola por la cintura antes de inesperadamente comenzar a girar--¡Naruto!—chilló ella sorprendida pero con una gran sonrisa.

-¿¡Qué pasa!?—preguntó entre giros, con el semblante totalmente cambiado. Nuevamente se parecía más a ese niño risueño y algo alocado que ella atesoraba en sus recuerdos. Sintió como el chico parecía comenzar a marearse y después como al fin la gravedad hacía efecto sobre su confundida mente para obligarlo a caer al piso, llevándose a ella consigo. Se quedaron un par de segundos en silencio, antes de comenzar a reír como un par de niños chiquitos. La pelirosa se acomodó sobre él para verlo de frente, pues aún no se encontraba tranquila, necesitaba escuchar de su boca que no se iría.

-Ya no te irás, ¿verdad?—cuestionó temerosa. Él la miró y sonrió nuevamente antes de negar con la cabeza.

-Ya no soy capaz de irme, Sakura-chan—respondió volviendo a usar el apelativo—Gracias—agradeció sinceramente al recordar nuevamente todas las palabras que ella usó para mantenerlo junto a ella, aunque sinceramente, sólo con haber dicho la última frase hubiera sido más que suficiente—Yo también te amo—admitió ahora él, mientras levantaba un poco la cabeza, para darle un tierno beso en la frente. Ella lo miró llena de cariño antes de inclinarse para volver a sellar sus labios, quedándose así ambos, prácticamente tirados sobre la hierva húmeda, totalmente empapados pero irradiando felicidad al saber que al fin, ambos, habían encontrado una razón para vivir. Una razón que siempre estuvo ahí…

¿Y qué les pareció? Estaba en mi momento de tristeza pero luego pasé a una gran alegría. Estoy loca y parece que soy bipolar, ¡qué alegría! (notese el sarcasmo) xD jajaja nos veremos pronto.


End file.
